User talk:Delta2373/Archive2008-2016
Very Commendable Wow, you fixed a typo I made in two minutes! Keep up the good work, mate. :-) – Cleanse 06:17, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks I don't know how I did that! :) Thanks for the catch — Morder 06:32, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Heart Attack - Rejoined Hi, I saw your message to Morder. The answer is that the term "heart attack" was used in a figure of speech in the episode. It probably isn't even worth having in the article. :LENARA: "Not bad. Or I suppose we could throw ourselves at each other, profess our undying love for each other and complete disregard for Trill society." :DAX: "Doctor Pren would probably have a '''heart attack'." :LENARA: "''Forget about him, my brother's head would explode. He's been a nervous wreck ever since we arrived." So as you can see, just a figure of speech. Nothing revealed about heart attacks in universe, not an example of an in universe heart attack. It may be worth nothing in the article that the term has uses in common speech, but that would be about it. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : Well, thank you very much, OuroborosCobra! I've just been wanting to finish the heart attack article for while and thanks to you, it is done! --Delta2373 09:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Why is god angry? The better question might be: When is god not angry? :)— Morder (talk) 07:49, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Avatar Hey, Delta, could you please stop adding or changing your avatar? You're clogging up the recent changes. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Excuse me? --Delta2373 04:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) lol! Check the recent changes, mate. Whatever changes you were making to your avatar were reading on the recent changes. You made several of them, and they filled up part of the recent changes. If you could edit whatever you were editing a little less frequently, that would be great. Do the abatars have some kind of "show preview" function? --From Andoria with Love 05:08, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Dude, I didn't change my avatar! It used to be a comical image of Tom Paris from , now it is of James T. Kirk. Someone must have got on my account. I preview any edit I make. --Delta2373 05:10, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::There is no preview option, unfortunately. - 05:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Ah, ok. In that case, Delta, if you could just change your avatar/icon less frequently, that would be great. If it's not you who's changing it, you need to bring it up with Wikia ASAP. For the record, Tom Paris still shows on your user page, while a screaming Kirk is on your talk page. That's what I see, anyway. --From Andoria with Love 05:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Am I going to get blocked for this? --Delta2373 05:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::You better not. — Morder (talk) 05:23, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean by that? --Delta2373 05:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::By that I mean if you do then someone is abusing the block privilege. — Morder (talk) 05:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC) : I think I should stop editing anyways. I'm a pretty crappy contributor. --Delta2373 05:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Still way better than me! - 05:31, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::We all contribute in our own unique way and everybody's edits have been edited by others so I wouldn't worry about how great an editor you are since someone will come along and change it no matter how good you are. :) — Morder (talk) 05:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) You're wrong You're wrong. The obelisk at Khitomer is NOT the VOY Memorial episode. Khitomer had romulans, and was in the alpha quadrant. Memorial was different; in the Delta Quadrant. Janeway was just saying a reference to Khitomer to show a reason why the Obelisk was in the episode in the first place, so people wouldn't forget. I just watched the episode last night. Change it back.... -- PrfctDrk 13:52, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :We know that the two obelisks are different. I don't recall the exact wording, but I seem to recall that Janeway comments that the "Memorial" obelisk is similar to the Khitomer one. -- sulfur 14:13, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Okay, just so he isnt thinking they're alike, which seems like a petty mistake and easily overlookable. It's just the way the line on the Khitomer Massacre is worded seems funny. -- PrfctDrk 16:12, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, this user didn't undo your edit to the page, see here. Also, your edit was undone because of POV reasons, since the statement needs to remain "in universe." Oh, and merry Christmas Delta2373! - 17:00, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Favorite Episodes :Favorite Episodes Hi How did you do this (see below) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** and "II" ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** and ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** : -- Chief 11:35, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Robert Duncan McNeill and the First Duty In February, you cited a comment regarding a statement Robert Duncan McNeill made about Paris and Locarno to the TNG Season 5 DVD. http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=The_First_Duty_(episode)&diff=1082115&oldid=1082107 Having just watched all the special features, I couldn't find a bit where McNeill made the comparison on the page ("that while they may seem similar, Locarno and Tom Paris were actually quite different, as while Paris seemed unpleasant and self-serving, deep down he was a good person. Whereas Locarno, while nice and charming on the outside, was actually a really nasty person beneath the surface") In the Memorable Missions featurette, McNeill just said the characters were similar and then went on to talk about his casting in Voyager. Do you remember where you saw McNeill make the statement on the page? Thanks.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I thought McNeill said that in the TNG special feature back in Feburary when I saw some of it and I added it, but after reviewing it now, I realize now that is not exactly what he said. So I went through the internet and found an interview with McNeill from '97 where he makes the comparison between Locarno and Paris that fits the statement better. Sorry. http://www.robertduncanmcneill.net/stcomm.html --Delta2373 01:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) No need to apologize; rather, thanks for digging up that interview. Good find. :-) I will change the citation on the page.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Your "minor" edit to the Acamarian article Hi there. I noticed you made a "minor" edit after I made many significant changes. When I looked at the revision history, I could find no differences! Am I missing something? Was it a line break? (Note: I'm not suggesting you shouldn't feel free to make any edits you wish!) I'm just curious.... --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 13:50, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, yeah, I just backspaced ( ). --Delta2373 14:02, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Aha. How dumb of me. Sorry to bother you. Thanks for correcting it and for explaining it to me. --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 12:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar FYI, sidebar individual now has a datestatus call. - 09:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) "Visionary" FA Nomination Hi there. I noticed you have made a contributions to various articles here. Perhaps you would consider voting for in the nomination process? If you support the article as one of Memory Alpha's best episode works, simply put Support along with your reasoning. If you object to the article becoming featured, just put Oppose along with your reasoning. Featured articles help us to showcase the Memory Alpha community's ability and it's only through the participation of users such as yourself that we can get these articles featured. Thanks for your time. Live long and prosper! -- | TrekFan Open a channel 22:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Businessman That was very impressive! I was going to come back to that in a few days, but I see you're written it all up very nicely in less than two hours. Keep up the good work. :-)–Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:55, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ST.com So you know, there's now a template for links to StarTrek.com. So for the Auberjonois interview - which appears as . Thanks. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Book citation page numbers When you add a citation to a book, such as here, can you list the page number too please? We're trying to make our references more accurate and easier to find for future editors and readers. Thanks. -- sulfur 13:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, I just read the behind the scenes stuff on while I was doing research and it doesn't have page numbers either. --Delta2373 13:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) No worries. Someone can hunt those down later. For future reference though. :) -- sulfur 13:39, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, if you don't see page numbers on TNG pages, that was probably a past version of me. One day I'll go through and add them all. I did for now.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Dominion War recon Would you mind taking a look at the reconfirmation of the Dominion War article? It only needs one more support vote to "pass" without having to wait another week, though any opinion is welcome. - 06:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) "Adding all information... again." I'm not leaving information empty, you know, like at File:Constitution navigation station.jpg - I just may not be typing as fast as you are. You got there before I could edit in the information. Aatrek 23:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I didn't mean it in a snide way. If you took it that way I apologize. I was just wondering why you didn't just add all of the text while you were uploading the picture, that's all. --Delta2373 23:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :::No worries. When you upload a picture through the 'gallery' function, it doesn't allow you to enter file information, just a caption for the gallery. You then have to go in an add the full file caption/tags separately. Aatrek 23:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. Again, I apologize profusely over the misunderstanding. --Delta2373 23:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Chakotay Chakotay's rank was Lt. Cmdr. Look at the bars on his collar - two silver and one black. ::Nope. It was decided long ago that his rank was Commander. See Talk:Chakotay for more information. - Delta2373 (talk) 18:08, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adding picture info! Thanks for adding the data about the picture. Same info goes for another pic on the same page. Best! KassorlaE (talk) 04:59, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, maybe you could nominate me to be an administrator! --Delta2373 (talk) 05:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I have far too little influence in the Empire. I usually just correct spelling and punctuation KassorlaE (talk) 05:29, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Homefront Image Just to say good work with the blood taking image. Defiantly better than the previous and a better caption as well. --BorgKnight (talk) 20:03, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Star Trek maps project Hi Delta2373. I'm Brandon, Senior Community Manager at Wikia. We're working on a new Star Trek project as part of the Wikia Fan Studio. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. This project doesn't have a partner brand involved, but it will let you be part of Fan Studio and other future projects. This Star Trek project is based around Wikia Maps, and participants will be mapping different parts of the Star Trek universe. Participants will get to help decide what we should map as well. It could be the layout of the Enterprise, or Voyager's journey through the Delta Quadrant, or even more light-hearted subjects like Captain Kirk's romantic liaisons throughout the galaxy. Whatever the participants end up deciding. The maps that the project participants create will live on Trek Initiative, plus any other community that wants to can embed them. As an active Memory Alpha contributor, we think you'd be great for this project. Would you like to join? Let me know on my talk page. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 07:18, November 16, 2014 (UTC)